happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Monsters
Monsters are creatures that attack the Happy Tree Friends. They aren't animals or normal characters. Most of them have killed at least one character and all of them have injured a character. Monsters include creatures, spirits, plants, and aliens. Sometimes they are different versions of one of the main characters (mostly Lumpy). They usually appear in Halloween specials. =List of Monsters= Dinosaurs The dinosaurs appear in Dino-Sore Days. One of them attacks Cro-Marmot when he thinks it was a dead dinosaur he saw nearby. It bites his head. He escapes it by swinging away on its guts which he uses like a lasso, only to be caught and devoured by a pherodactyl which was unfortunally flying nearby. She then feeds Cro-Marmots remains to her babies. The pherodactyls arn't actually dinosaurs, and they are resonsible for one of the only official deaths of Cro-Marmot. Dinosaurs also appear in Disco Bear's Smoochie. When the "Caveman" function is used, Disco Dear dresses up like a caveman, only to be stepped on by a T. rex. The door to the house he's standing in front of opens, where a raptor comes out and scrapes his remains with the claws on its feet. Zombies Seen in Remains to be Seen, they are the dead bodies of the trick & treaters that flipped-out Flippy ran over, in addition to Flippy himself. They most likely rose from the dead because of the nuclear waste in the back off Flippy's truck. They rose from their graves and attacked Lumpy, the grave digger. Zombie Flippy managed to bite Lumpy's arm off, causing it to turn into a zombie limb. Lumpy jammed a leaf blower in Flippy's head, causing his brain swell up. When zombie-Toothy bit the brain, the brain exploded, killing all the zombies (exept The Mole) and burying them again. After the zombies were all dead and Lumpy it was all over, his severed hand attacked him. Characters that got zombified are Flippy, Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Sniffles, The Mole, Handy, Petunia, Lifty and Shifty, Russell, Mime, Nutty and several Generic Tree Friends. Lumpy was partially zombified when his severed arm came back to life. Genies Genies are mythical wish-granting beings. Lumpy and Giggles are genies in Petunias lamp shop at the start and end of the episode. Lumpys] lamp was blue and Giggles lamp was pink. Petunia threw out Lumpys lamp because it didn't work. Lumpy granted one wish to the wisher, but the wishes always backfired and caused the death of the wisher and others. The wish killing the character who wished for it isn't bad luck and is caused by Lumpys stupidty. It is is not known if Giggles wishes bring death as well as Lumpys, but as she is smarter than Lumpy it can be assumed that they don't. The only character that made a wish and didn't die as a cause of it was Pop, but the wish caused Cub to die. Lifty and Shifty chase after the lamp in order to get their wish (money) but their wish causes them to die as well. In the end, Giggles granted Lumpy a wish. Characters that made wishes are Nutty: A scrumptious lolly pop - chokes to death on it; Disco Bear: Wished for a giant diso ball - the suns rays burnt him to deathPop: Wished that Cub had a new firetruck (his old one broke) - Cub catches on fire and is run over bu a real firetruck (this was the only wish that didn't cause death to the wisher, but it killed his son): Sniffles: A spaceship - it fell of him and crushed him and them it started up and spread out his remains behind it. The rocket also killed Mime and Pop and wounded Petunia; Lifty & Shifty: Money - The balloon in the hot air balloon they were flying in turned into a giant money bag, which made it fall down, killing themselves and injuring Petunia; Lumpy; Is unknown as the episode ended then. Giant Lumpy This is an artical on Lumpy as he apperas in Dunce Upon A Time. For imformation abuot the character see: Lumpy. Giant Lumpy is Lumpy as he is seeen in Dunce Upon a Time. He lives in a castle in the sky and is similar to the giant in '''Jack and the Beanstalk' He is portrayed as a villian and he eats the normal sized characters like eggs and nuts. He also keeps Petunia as a slave princess. When Giggles] finds out she tries to save the doomed characters, but ends up making them die in even worse ways. Giggles kills giant Lumpy by cutting down the beanstalk while he was still climbing down it. He fell to his death were he lay like a bridge accross a vally. A piece of his castle then comes down and crushes him in half as well as killing Lifty & Shifty. Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe